With the continuous development of electronic technology and the gradual improvement of the quality of human life, various intelligent mobile terminals, such as smart phones and tablets, are widely used.
Most of the current intelligent devices are equipped with cameras in support of photographing and video recording functions. It is very convenient for users to take pictures and make films at all times and all places by using these intelligent mobile terminals. The captured pictures with which the users are not satisfied can also be instantly deleted. There are two approaches to instantly deleting pictures during photography in existing intelligent mobile terminals. One of the two approaches is based on the Android system 4.0 and older versions. Since the camera application does not have a deletion operation, the user has to exit the camera application and then finishes the picture deletion in other applications such as a gallery application. This interrupts the normal photographing process and is not convenient for the user. The other approach to instantly deleting pictures is based on the Android system 4.1 and higher versions. The user can proceed with picture deletion in the camera application but has to manually switch between different interfaces. Also, the user needs to confirm each deletion, and the operation is thus redundant.
Therefore, the conventional skills still need to be improved upon and developed.